Waking Nightmare
by Phantom Sparky
Summary: After facing such horrible traumatized experience, Miku tries coping her sanity by moving to a new town, in hopes to start out fresh, but proven to be futile if two boys decided to pin their obsession towards her. What she desperately desires is living a normal life, but unfortunately her nightmares won't end there, no it's endless. — kaito/miku/len


**Hey everyone, Phantom Stoffpuppe here!**

 **Bringing you a brand new Vocaloid story and first chapter! If you read the profile, than you know that both SparkyBubbles and myself are the two people of this main account, for this will be our very first story! We decided of posting chapters based by our writing styles, so in the way it would be faster, but we still like to review and rewrite before their being posted.**

 **So please enjoy this chapter from yours truly and wait for SparkyBubbles's chapter two! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

 _(Dreaming...)_

 _"No. No. No! No! NO! Please stop it!"_

 _The terror within her voice tremble as she screeches vehemently with all her might, but alas the ten-year-old's cry did not reach beyond the outside thick walls of a mobile home, especially since the neighbors are heavily slumbering inside their warm comfy beds while beunknowest the oblivious fact the current event is taking place at this very moment. To make it even more unfortunate, the ten-year-old's precious mother had to just departed to attend of aiding one of her relatives residing right across town and she won't be back until Monday morning. This causes a strange clench wrapping more tightly inside the poor little ten-year-old's heart, causing her to become more vulnerable and frighten, thus resulting her watery eyes cascading down more fallen salty tears._

 _Then all of the sudden, in a flash of lighting speed, she finds herself to be pinned down against the forest green carpet floor, staring directly at the tall silhouette figure overshadowing her tiny body. Then as if her mind already forewarn the next actions that will soon take place, her body begins to squirm viciously, in desperate failing attempts of escaping the silhouette's tight grip before allowing another anguish bellow to only fall deaf once more._

 _Before she knew it, both of her arms that were pinned beside her head are now position over her head, instinctively to squirm more urgently until the tall silhouette had enough and proceed to allow his legs lying on top of hers. Now completely pinned down, her frantic voice becomes more and more frightened, and to have her head move sideways in a frantic way. Soon she could feel him moving closer as his hot breathing rapidly grows more hotter against her cool skin, thus making one final ear piercing scream before falling into the state of oblivion._

 _(End of dreams...)_

The same scream echoes from the same girl, but now in her teenage to soon-to-be young adult years—precisely seventeen-years-old—as she squirms violently around her desk area while her math teacher shakes her shoulders and spoke in a rather loud voice in order to awake the sleepy female. Thus did she awaken as her body started to function with her now wide fearful eyes that seems to be in a daze and her mouth heaving heavy breaths.

The math teacher with a bob cut brown hair and golden amber eyes noticed Miku Hatsune at her usual distressed state, she didn't hesitate to pull the tealette into her arms, soothing her to know where she's currently at and no one here has any intentions of harming her. Which the tactic did work as Miku's heavy breathing slowly changes back to her normal breathing and trying to ease her mind of ceasing paranoid thoughts of her horrible and tragic past, that the man cannot harm her and will not find her. She clench her fists tightly, not minding the tingling sensational pain, not caring if her short nails did penetrate her soft skin, it only show proof she's here and not anywhere else; she's really back in the reality she's currently residing and nothing more.

The math teacher's eyes soften as she feels Miku's body relax, she pulls away enough to observe the tealette's face, clearly seeing the signs of lack of sleep just by spotting the many bags underneath her eyes, how really pale her skin has gotten, and small liquid drops of cold sweat clinging onto her skin. As far as she knows of this student's mental health, Miku Hatsune has a very severe case of insomnia, and she has knowledge of the symptoms behind it, thus becoming more aware of catching Miku falling asleep, and comprehending everything this young woman is clearly going though rather than be the ignorant and oblivious like the other staffs within this facility. Sympathy overcame her as she wishes she could at least help in anyway of aiding Miku, but the tealette sadly has some stubborn issues too, between good and bad reasons behind.

Like this for an example, the math teacher asks, "Hatsune-san, would you like for me to escort you to the nurse's office?"

Miku now completely calm and gathered, she nod her head sideways once, "No, Mrs. Tachibana. I-I'll be okay going on my own, you don't need to trouble yourself of doing this." She slowly lifts herself from the chair, "Beside I know where I need to go and who to ask." Her muscle twitches upward, forcing to give her teacher a what you call a smile of reassurance as she walks by, ignoring the constant stares as she exits out of the classroom.

Mrs. Tachibana's persistent gaze did not once move as she observes Miku walking out of the classroom. She only heaves out a sigh, inquiring of the female's stubbornness, insisting of not wanting to burden Mrs. Tachibana to simply escort Miku to the nurse's office. Perhaps Miku did not want of having any dependency on any adults to come to her aid, especially since she's a teenager, soon-to-be a young adult. But in Mrs. Tachibana's eye, she still sees Miku as a little girl who is simply lost and frighten, utterly terrified of her surrounding and afraid to ask help to strangers.

Clearly the brunette female math teacher intentions is to assist Miku Hatsune, make in the least attempt to hamper down whatever trauma she has, to try help forgetting it, but what Mrs. Tachibana doesn't understand the tealette's family's dark story behind, of how it completely affected Miku and how she perceives the world in a way that's hindering the pure goodness to complex the idea of how all humans are truly are, and how she firmly believes that everyone she encounters has nothing but bad intentions that means by any means harm to her.

Ultimately giving up the idea that there are at least a good amount of people around like Mrs. Tachibana, and only her mother is the only person would she ever need to rely on.

 **0~*O*~0**

Meanwhile Miku walking down the vacant hallway with a grim expression, rubs her dead, tired eyes, blinking couple of times in process of ridding the sleepiness before letting out a loud yawn. Also stretching her back after unconsciously slump over the desk in a uncomfortable position. But yet her sleepiness proves futile making yet another failing attempt considering her mental condition has no yet improved, even moving in this new town didn't help either, so what other methods can she try out? Or perhaps what other methods in forgetting everything that occurred that same dreadful night?

As her mind continues inquiring these endless questions, she was too immersed of not noticing a tall silhouette in front of her path until upon collision caused her figure to be off balance, thus stumbling down the hard floor if not two hands latched on her shoulders in prevention of her fall. She looks up to meet a pair of narrow ruby red eyes staring rather intently into her dull teal ones. As her muddle mind slowly clears, her ears picked up a chuckle of amusement, causing Miku to suddenly realized how close she feels his breath, reacting in a clear negative way of squirming out of this person's grip, and stumble a couple step backwards to get a clear picture of the individual.

Right way she recognizes him as Len Hagane.

What gave away his identity is his frizzled blond front bangs with the tips dyed black as same applies with his short ponytail and those red ruby eyes, also how he has this weird habit of bumping into her from time to time, especially those awkward moments when he's just right there, waiting for her. Even if he came to assist her, Miku still finds him creepy.

The tealette gave out a sigh, "What do you want, Hagane-san?" The first sentence she asks after colliding against him, well considering how this happens sometimes, guess you would say Miku is ominously aware that those small "accidents" are no accidents to begin with and didn't happen coincidentally, therefore she has no reason to be polite to Len at all.

Len responded with another chuckle before answering, "Hehehe, aww, Miku-chan~,"

She cringes at how he announces her name.

"No apologies after bumping into me?"

She gave an automatic deadpan expression, "You did that on purpose, therefore I see no reasons of apologizing, especially the other times "I"," she quotes in the air, "bumped into you. Whenever that happens, you want to say something to me, and it's your only way to call out to me, right?"

Len simply shrug his shoulders, "You hate human contact, primarily towards other males, so I guess it gave me a reason to do that." He pointed out.

Miku's left eye twitch, "Aside from that subject, you haven't answered my question, so cut to the chase." She demanded.

"My, my, isn't that time of the month for you?" He gave a smug of a grin.

Now Miku's reaction shifted as her cheeks had a faded shade of pink dust, "Answer the question." She said in a cold tone, retaining her anger towards his mockery teasing, and not letting herself to overreact. She knows his tactics and boy, do they annoy her greatly, but she absolutely refuses to give in, otherwise he will not leave her completely alone.

Raising his hands as an act of surrender, he said, "Alright, no need to glare coldly at me with those pretty eyes of yours, but of course I don't mind if their only staring right at me, focusing directly at me, I don't mind at all."

Subconsciously another twitch occurred from her left eye, Miku only crossed her arms, silently demanding what he wants to say to her, while being creeped and utterly disgusted of how his creepy flirtatious side can be.

As if he comprehends the message, he said, "I was returning to class by the principle after giving me another boring lecture and I happen to spot you, looking like one of those abandon pets that's just waiting for someone to notice as people walking by that abandon alleyway or cardboard box. Can say I cannot control myself from admiring that beautiful expression or restraining the undeniable urge to have you bump into me." He gave a cheeky grin and place his hand underneath his chin.

"You somehow manage to enchant a spell upon me to cause these actions to take its course." He comments.

In response, Miku's left eye twitches again, "I think you need to have your head examine very thoroughly." She stated, not completely amused or swayed by his words, only feeling more creeped out. Yet she doesn't show it.

Len's mouth puffed up a pout.

"Anyways, I think I should be going, I already been stalling too long as it is." She stated as she walks around Ren without saying another word, nor looking back.

Yet the blond boy didn't move as his eyes continues to observe the tealette, automatically predicted where she's going as he saw those bags underneath her lovely teal orbs that were unfortunately rather bit dull. He decides to let her go for now, yet his mind formulated another plan to meet her again some time today if possible, so for now he'll act like a good obedient boy once Miku's figure disappears and he went straight to his class.

 **0~*O*~0**

But beunknowest for both Miku and Len of a pair of dark blue orbs observed their interaction since he was returning to his classroom, but happen to notice Miku walking straight down to the nurse's office. So he chose to conceal himself at a nearby vacant classroom, peeking through the smallest opening from the wooden door and earsdropping their conservation. Guess you would say he was a bit peeved by Len Kagane's flirtatious attitude and his overbearing behavior as the tealette was completely turned off and being utterly disgusted. But he's not entirely with himself of having his eyesight of the tealette to began with or hiding in the first place, also why he's behaving in such an irrational way when it comes to her.

The tealette, Miku Hatsune–from what information he gathers–she is in class of 3-A, same grade and classroom as he, age seventeen, the newbie of this high school for about a month now, has good grades despite her disadvantage of her mental condition of insomnia, lives with her single mother, has no other occupational habits or jobs, and has not made any sorts of attempts in befriending other students, let alone making any acquaintances, well aside Len Hagane. She's your typical antisocial teenager that's just sticking around until all the way towards graduation.

But somehow he, Kaito Shion, felt something more about Miku Hatsune. Ripley's believe it or not, ever since he laid his eyes on her, it's all what in his mind the whole time, like the moth drawn to the flames. He's not sure why, but if he had to guess, it's perhaps curiosity. Curious of the tealette and her background, curious of her strange behavior, curious of her medical condition, and more importantly curious of her being. Yes, of course it all makes perfect sense to him.

He's simply curious of the mysterious Miku Hatsune and once he finds out what makes Miku the way she is, probably then his curiosity will eventually die down and they will both go on towards their seperate ways.

Yes, that's how he predicted his future very perfectly.

So maybe he should be acquainted of Miku Hatsune very soon and perhaps help her little problem with that Len Hagane.

Giving himself a nod, Kaito quietly exits out the classroom after both Miku and Ren were long gone, then proceed to return back to his classroom. He's certain the History teacher would let him off the hook once he tells a very convincing white lie. After all, he's the student council president and the next heir of the Shion family.

* * *

 **Word count:** 2,420

* * *

 **Review, comment, like, or do all at once.**


End file.
